The instant invention relates to the field of convertible units for use with babies and very young children; in particular to units which may be easily converted to a changing table or child""s bed-side sleeping enclosure, hereinafter referred to for convenience as a xe2x80x9cco-sleeperxe2x80x9d, that attaches securely to the parents"" bed.
Furniture and fixtures for use by babies and small children often presents a problem for parents with limited living space. For this reason it is desirable that such furniture serve more than one purpose. A bedside co-sleeper is very useful for an infant or very young child as it prevents a parent from having to get out of bed to deal with a child requiring minor attention or comforting. If the co-sleeper can then be put to other uses, the parents will save both space and the cost of other furniture. Various examples of such multi-purpose children""s furniture have been patented and sold.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,709, issued to Cheng teaches a folding combination playpen and baby bed having an elevated floorboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339, 470, issued to Shamie discloses a combination foldable playpen and dressing/changing table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,336 issued to Mariol adds an upper level to a playpen to provide a bassinet. The short legs of the upper level are inserted into openings in the top of the vertical supports of the playpen. U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,186, issued to Berk et al. discloses a portable combination crib and playpen. U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,176 issued to Saldana teaches a unit designed for home and travel that may be used as a support for a playpen, bassinet or baby chair.
Beside cribs that attached to the parents"" bed were known at the turn of the century (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,548,005; 620,069; 1,138,451; 1,283,169; 1,267,244) but fell out of favor for many years. Recently there has been a resurgence in the practice of having babies adjacent the parents"" bed. Such bed-side devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,435 to Griffin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,561 to Tharalson et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,655 to Van Winkle et al.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a bedside co-sleeper that can be adapted for use as a changing table. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a stand-alone unit that is inexpensive, compact and portable. It is still a further objective of the present invention that the unit be simple to erect and collapsible for transport and storage. Finally, it is an objective of the invention that the co-sleeper design consider and address all possible safety considerations related to its use. Other features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following description and drawings. The present invention addresses many of the deficiencies of prior art convertible sleeping unit inventions and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A combination co-sleeper and changing table providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A rigid frame is provided. The frame provides means for attaching a support platform at a first predetermined height. The first predetermined height is less than a height of a top surface of a mattress of a parental bed. An enclosure is provided. The enclosure has an open top, a surrounding wall and a floor, the floor has an upper surface and a lower surface. The enclosure is sized and shaped to fit removably over the rigid frame with the lower surface of the floor located upon the support platform. A mattress pad is provided. The mattress pad is sized and shaped to fit slidably within the enclosure. Means are provided for removably attaching the rigid frame to a side of the parental bed.
In a variant of the invention, the rigid frame includes a front side element, a back side element, a first side element and a second side element. The rigid frame is formed at a top by a rear upper horizontal rail and first and second upper side parallel horizontal rails and two upper front corner members and two upper rear corner members in cooperation with the rails. The rigid frame is formed adjacent a floor by front and rear lower parallel horizontal rails and first side and second side lower parallel horizontal rails and four lower corner leg members in cooperation with the rails. A pair of front vertical rails and a pair of rear vertical rails are in further cooperation with the two upper front corner members and the two upper rear corner members and the four lower corner leg members.
A front upper horizontal rail is in cooperation with the front vertical rails. The front upper horizontal rail has a first end and a second end. The rear upper horizontal rail and first and second upper side parallel horizontal rails are located at a second predetermined height and the front upper horizontal rail is located at a third, lower predetermined height. The third predetermined height is greater than the first predetermined height and the second predetermined height is greater than the third predetermined height.
In a further variant, the support platform includes first and second intermediate side parallel horizontal rails and first and second horizontal support rails. The first and second intermediate side parallel horizontal rails have first and second ends, a mid point and are removably connected at the first and second ends to the front and rear vertical rails of the first and second side elements, respectively. The first and second horizontal support rails have first and second ends, a mid point and are removably connected at the first and second ends to the first and second intermediate side parallel horizontal rails.
In still a further variant, the support platform includes first, second, third and fourth support hangers. Each of the support hangers has a first end, a second end, an inner side and an outer side. Each of the hangers has a curved hooking portion located at the first end. The hooking portion is sized and shaped to fit frictionally over the rigid frame and one of the first and second upper side horizontal rails. Each of the support hangers further includes at least two circular orifices. The orifices extend from the inner side to the outer side of the hangers. The hangers also include at least two spring button housings. The housings are located on the outer sides of the support hangers adjacent the orifices. Each of the spring button housings includes a finger opening.
Two support rods are provided. Each of the rods has a first end and a second end and is sized and shaped to extend between one of the first and second support hangers and one of the third and fourth support hangers when the support hangers are located on one of the first and second upper side horizontal rails. Each of the support rods has a spring button mounted at the first end and the second end. The spring button is sized and shaped to engage the spring button housing. When the first and second ends of the support rods are introduced into the orifices of the support hangers, and the support hangers are located on one of the first and second upper side horizontal rails, the spring buttons will removably engage the spring button housings of the hangers, thereby providing a support platform for the enclosure.
In yet another variant of the invention, the enclosure further includes at least one tie down strap. The strap is fixedly attached to a lower portion of the enclosure and serving to secure the enclosure to the rigid frame so as to prevent the enclosure from rocking on the support hangers.
In still another variant, the support platform includes a series of rigid floor panels. The floor panels are sized and shaped to fit within dimensions of the floor of the enclosure. A series of panel pockets is provided. The panel pockets have an upper surface and a lower surface and are fixedly attached at their upper surfaces to the lower surface of the enclosure. The panel pockets are sized and shaped to removably enclose the rigid floor panels.
A series of support bars are provided. The bars are sized and shaped to fit within dimensions of the floor of the enclosure. A series of bar pockets are provided. The bar pockets have an upper surface and a lower surface and are fixedly attached at their upper surfaces to the lower surface of the panel pockets. The bar pockets are sized and shaped to removably enclose the support bars. When the rigid floor panels are inserted into the panel pockets, the support bars are inserted into the bar pockets and the enclosure is installed on the rigid frame, the enclosure will include a support platform maintained at the first predetermined height.
In still a further variant of the invention, means are provided for pivotally mounting the front upper horizontal rail to the front vertical rails. Means are provided for pivotally mounting the rear upper horizontal rail to the upper rear corner members. Frame locking devices are pivotally mounted at center points of the front and rear upper horizontal rails. The frame locking devices permit the front and rear upper horizontal rails to pivot downwardly from an open top of the frame.
Means are provided for pivotally mounting the first and second upper side horizontal rails to the upper front and rear corner members. Frame locking devices are pivotally mounted at center points of the first and second upper side horizontal rails. The frame locking devices permit each of the rails to pivot downwardly from the open top of the frame.
Means are provided for pivotally mounting the first and second lower side horizontal rails to the lower front and rear corner leg members. Frame locking devices are pivotally mounted at center points of the first and second side lower horizontal rails. The frame locking devices permit each of the rails to pivot upwardly.
Means are provided for pivotally mounting the front and rear lower horizontal rails to the lower front and rear corner members, respectively. Frame locking devices are pivotally mounted at center points of the front and rear lower horizontal rails. The frame locking devices permit each of the rails to pivot upwardly. The frame may be quickly folded into a compact package for transport and storage by releasing the frame locking devices and depressing the upper horizontal rails downwardly while pulling upwardly on the lower horizontal rails, thereby causing the upper horizontal rails to bend downwardly and the lower horizontal rails to bend upwardly and the vertical rails to move inwardly.
In another variant, the means for removably connecting the first and second intermediate side parallel horizontal rails to the front and rear vertical rails of the first and second side elements and the first and second horizontal support rails to the first and second intermediate side parallel horizontal rails includes a plurality of coupling units. The coupling units are mounted to each of the first and second ends of the intermediate side parallel horizontal rails, the first and second horizontal support rails and front upper horizontal rail.
The coupling units include a T-shaped protrusion orthogonal to the rails and extending from a lower end of the coupling unit to an upper end of the coupling unit and terminating in a stop. A resilient securing tab is located on the coupling unit below the T-shaped protrusion. The securing tab includes a locking projection spaced downwardly from a lower end of the T-shaped protrusion and extending outwardly from the securing tab. The locking projection has a flattened upper surface orthogonal to the securing tab.
A series of receiving units are provided. The receiving units are mounted to each of the front and rear vertical rails and the intermediate side parallel horizontal rails. The receiving units have a mating T-shaped slot extending from an upper end of the receiving unit to a lower end of the receiving unit. The slot terminates in a closed end. The closed end has a flattened lower surface. The receiving units are sized shaped and located to removably secure the coupling units with the locking projection removably engaging the flattened lower surface of the closed end of the mating T-shaped slot when the T-shaped protrusion of the coupling unit is seated in the T-shaped slot of the receiving unit.
When the coupling units are removably attached to the receiving units, the first and second ends of the intermediate side parallel horizontal rails and the front upper horizontal rail will be removably attached to the front and rear vertical rails and the first and second horizontal support rails will be removably attached to the intermediate side parallel horizontal rails.
In yet another variant of the invention, the enclosure further includes a back wall, a front wall and first and second side walls. The back wall, first and second side walls extend from the floor to at least a height of the rear upper horizontal rail and first and second upper side parallel horizontal rails. The front wall extends from the floor to at least a height of the front upper horizontal rail.
Each of the walls has a padded inner layer. The inner layer is located between the front side element, back side element, first side element and second side element. Each of the walls has an outer layer. The outer layer extends outwardly from the rigid frame. The padded inner layers and the outer layers are joined along upper edges and outer corners to form a pocket enclosing the front and rear upper horizontal rail and first and second upper side parallel horizontal rails and upper portions of the front and rear vertical rails. At least one tie down is provided. The tie down is fixedly attached at a lower corner of the enclosure for removably securing the enclosure to the rigid frame.
In yet a further variant, the enclosure further includes a back wall, a front wall and first and second side walls. The back wall, first and second side walls extend from the floor to at least the height of the rear upper horizontal rail and first and second upper side parallel horizontal rails. The front wall extends from the floor to at least the height of the front upper horizontal rail. Each of the walls has a padded inner layer. The inner layer has an inner surface and an outer surface and is located between the front side element, back side element, first side element and second side element.
Each of the walls has an outer layer. The outer layer has an inner surface and an outer surface and extending outwardly from the rigid frame. The padded inner layers and the outer layers are joined along upper edges forming a series of exterior flaps extending downwardly from the front and rear upper horizontal rails and first and second upper side parallel horizontal rails. Means are provided for removably attaching the outer surfaces of the padded inner layers to the inner surfaces of the outer layers to secure the enclosure to the rigid frame.
In still a further variant of the invention, the enclosure further includes a series of rigid panels. The panels are sized and shaped to provide structural support for the back wall, front wall and first and second side walls of the enclosure. A series of pockets is provided. The pockets are located on the outer surface of the padded inner layers of the walls and are sized and shaped to removably enclose the rigid panels. A series of openings in the outer layers of the walls is provided for accessing the pockets. When the rigid panels are installed in the pockets, an occupant of the enclosure will not be able to push the walls outwardly beyond the rigid frame to produce an entrapping fold.
In yet a further variant, the enclosure further includes a series of rigid panels. The panels are sized and shaped to provide structural support for the back wall, front wall and first and second side walls of the enclosure. A series of pockets is provided. The pockets are located on the outer surface of the padded inner layers of the walls and are sized and shaped to removably enclose the rigid panels. When the rigid panels are installed in the pockets, an occupant of the enclosure will not be able to push the walls outwardly beyond the rigid frame to produce an entrapping fold.
In still another variant of the invention, the enclosure further includes a series of mesh panels. The mesh panels are located along lower portions of the padded inner layers of the walls. The mesh panels will provide additional breathing capability for an occupant of the enclosure that becomes trapped against one of the walls.
In yet another variant, the enclosure further includes a series of mesh panels. The mesh panels are located along lower portions of the padded inner layers of the walls. The mesh panels will provide additional breathing capability for an occupant of the enclosure that becomes trapped against one of the walls.
In yet a further variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to a side of the parental bed includes a strap member having a first end and a second end. A resistance plate member is provided. The plate member has at least two slots vertically aligned and centrally located. The strap member is attached at the slots such that the first end and the second end are equidistant from the plate member. A pair of securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front and rear vertical rails of the rigid frame.
Attachment cooperation means are located at the first end and the second end of the strap member for reversible connection to the pair of securing strap attachment means. Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the pair of securing strap attachment means. The strap member is properly positioned when located under a mattress and above a surface on which the mattress rests and held in place by the resistance plate member located vertically at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper and the adjusting means is tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In still a further variant of the invention, the mattress pad has a top surface and a bottom surface and is covered with a washable fabric and padded on its top surface.
In another variant, the mattress pad is segmented into at least two segments closely aligned and is capable of being folded. The mattress pad serves as an enclosure for the co-sleeper when folded for transport and storage.
In still another variant, the mattress pad further includes at least one pair of reversibly separable attachment means and the enclosure comprises a series of openings sized shaped and located to permit the attachment means to secure the mattress pad to the support platform.
In a further variant, the rigid frame is formed of hollow tubing, the horizontal rails each have a first portion and a second portion, each portion has an inboard end and an outboard end, and the frame locking devices positioned at center points of the rails further include a connecting frame. The connecting frame is pivotally mounted to the inboard ends of each of the first and second portions of the horizontal rails. The connecting frame includes a pair of locking holes. A pair of spring-loaded buttons are mounted within the horizontal rails. The buttons are sized, shaped and located to engage the locking holes in the connecting frame when the first and second portions of the rails are collinear. Means are provided for pushing both buttons inwardly so as to clear the locking holes in the connecting frame simultaneously, thereby permitting the horizontal rails to be pivoted.
In still a further variant of the invention, means are provided for locking the spring-loaded buttons within the horizontal rails so as to clear the locking holes in the connecting frame after pushing the buttons inwardly when the first and second portions of the rails are collinear, thereby permitting easy folding of the rigid frame. Means are provided for unlocking the spring-loaded buttons upon folding of the rigid frame, thereby permitting the buttons to lock into the connecting frame when the rigid frame is unfolded.
In yet a further variant, the rigid frame is formed of hollow tubing, the horizontal rails each have a first portion and a second portion, each portion having an inboard end and an outboard end, and the frame locking devices positioned at center points of the rails further include an outer connecting housing, the connecting housing is formed of rigid material and is pivotally mounted to the inboard ends of each of the first and second portions of the horizontal rails. An inner spring housing is provided. The spring housing is pivotally mounted to the inboard ends of each of the first and second portions of the horizontal rails such that the pivotal mountings are collinear with the mountings of the outer connecting housing.
The inner spring housing is located within the outer connecting housing and is sized, shaped and located to fit frictionally about the inboard ends of each of the first and second portions of the rails and is capable of expanding within the outer connecting housing to permit pivoting of the inboard ends when the rigid frame is folded, thereby providing a means of locking the inboard ends in collinear alignment when the rigid frame is unfolded.
In still a further variant, the rigid frame is formed of hollow tubing, the horizontal rails each have a first portion and a second portion, each portion having an inboard end and an outboard end, and the frame locking devices positioned at center points of the rails further include a spring housing. The spring housing is pivotally mounted on a pair of mounting pins to the inboard ends of each of the first and second portions of the horizontal rails. The spring housing includes first and second pairs of arcurate alignment slots and first and second pairs of positioning detents.
First and second alignment pins are provided. The pins are mounted parallel to the mounting pins and spaced outwardly from the inboard ends of the first and second portions of the horizontal rails. The alignment pins are sized, shaped and located to fit slidably within the arcurate alignment slots. Each of the pairs of positioning detents is spaced apart by a distance slightly greater than a diameter of one of the horizontal rails. When the first and second portions of the horizontal rails are collinear, the rails will be within the spring housing and when the rails are pivoted with respect to one another to fold the rigid frame, the detents will be urged against the rails by the spring resistance of the housing, causing the housing to spread apart. This resistance serves to maintain the collinear alignment of the rails when the rigid frame is erected.
In a yet another variant of the invention, height adjusting extensions cooperate with each of the four lower corner leg members.
In another variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to a side of the parental bed includes a strap member that has a first end and a second end. A pair of securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means are connected to the rigid frame of the co-sleeper. Attachment cooperation means are provided. The means are located at the first end and the second end of the strap member for reversible connection to the pair of securing strap attachment means. Adjusting means are provided for adjusting the length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the pair of securing strap attachment means. The strap member is properly positioned when connected to one of the strap attachment means and extended over a top surface of the mattress, down a back side of the mattress and underneath the mattress and connected to the other strap attachment means and the adjusting means is tightened to prevent movement of the co-sleeper with respect to the parental bed.
In still another variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front upper horizontal rail and front lower horizontal rail.
In yet another variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front and rear vertical rails.
In yet a further variant of the invention, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes a strap member having a first end and a second end. A securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means is located at the first end of the strap member. An attachment cooperation means is located at the second end of the strap member for reversible connection to the securing strap attachment means. Adjusting means are provided for adjusting the length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the securing strap attachment means.
The strap member is properly positioned when extended over the top surface of the mattress, down the back side of the mattress and underneath the mattress, terminating behind the back side element with the securing strap attachment means connected to the attachment cooperation means and the adjusting means is tightened to prevent movement of the co-sleeper with respect to the parental bed.
In still a further variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes a Y-shaped strap member. The strap member has a leg end and first and second arm ends. A resistance plate member is provided. The resistance plate member is located at the leg end of the Y-shaped strap member. A pair of securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means are connected to the rigid frame of the co-sleeper. Attachment cooperation means are located at the first and second arm ends of the Y-shaped strap member for reversible connection to the pair of securing strap attachment means.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting the length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the pair of securing strap attachment means. The strap member is properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and held in place by the resistance plate member located vertically at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper and the adjusting means is tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In yet a further variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front upper horizontal rail and front lower horizontal rail. In still another variant of the invention, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front and rear vertical rails.
In still a further variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes a Y-shaped strap member. The strap member has a leg end and first and second arm ends. A resistance plate member is provided. The resistance plate member is located at the leg end of the Y-shaped strap member. A securing strap attachment means is provided. The attachment means is located at the first arm end of the Y-shaped strap member. An attachment cooperation means is located at the second arm end of the Y-shaped strap member for reversible connection to the securing strap attachment means.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting the length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the securing strap attachment means. The strap member is properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and held in place by the resistance plate member located vertically at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper with the securing strap attachment means connected to the attachment cooperation means behind the back side element of the rigid frame and the adjusting means tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In yet another variant of the invention, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes a strap member having a first end and a second end. A hook member is slidably mounted to the strap member such that the first end and the second end are equidistant from the hook member. A pair of securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means are connected to the rigid frame of the co-sleeper. Attachment cooperation means are located at the first end and the second end of the strap member for reversible connection to the pair of securing strap attachment means.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the pair of securing strap attachment means. The strap member is properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and extended downwardly to a bed frame and held in place by the hook member attaching to the bed frame at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper and the adjusting means is tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In yet a further variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front upper horizontal rail and front lower horizontal rail. In still another variant the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front and rear vertical rails. In another variant of the invention, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes a Y-shaped strap member. The strap member has a leg end and first and second arm ends. A hook member is provided. The hook member located at the leg end of the Y-shaped strap member. A pair of securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means are connected to the rigid frame of the co-sleeper. Attachment cooperation means are located at the first and second arm ends of the Y-shaped strap member for reversible connection to the pair of securing strap attachment means.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the pair of securing strap attachment means. The strap member is properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and extended downwardly to the bed frame and held in place by the hook member attaching to the bed frame at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper and the adjusting means tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In still another variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front upper horizontal rail and front lower horizontal rail. In yet another variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front and rear vertical rails.
In a further variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes a Y-shaped strap member. The strap member has a leg end and first and second arm ends. A hook member is provided. The hook member is located at the leg end of the Y-shaped strap member. A securing strap attachment means is provided. The attachment means is located at the first arm end of the Y-shaped strap member. An attachment cooperation means is located at the second arm end of the Y-shaped strap member for reversible connection to the securing strap attachment means.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of the strap member and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the securing strap attachment means. The strap member is properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and extended downwardly to the bed frame and held in place by the hook member attaching to the bed frame at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper with the securing strap attachment means connected to the attachment cooperation means behind the back side element of the rigid frame and the adjusting means tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In yet a further variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes first and second strap members. Each of the strap members has a first end and a second end. A pair of securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means are connected to the rigid frame of the co-sleeper. Attachment cooperation means are located at the first ends of each of the first and second strap members for reversible connection to the pair of securing strap attachment means. First and second resistance plate members are provided. Each of the resistance plate members is attached to the second end of one of the first and second strap members.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of the first and second strap members and tightening them after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the pair of securing strap attachment means. The first and second strap members are properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and held in place by the first and second resistance plate members located vertically at a side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper and the adjusting means tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In still a further variant of the invention, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front upper horizontal rail and front lower horizontal rail. In yet a further variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front and rear vertical rails.
In still another variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes first and second strap members. Each of the strap members has a first end and a second end. A securing strap attachment means is located at the first end of the first strap member. An attachment cooperation means is located at the first end of the second strap member for reversible connection to the securing strap attachment means. First and second resistance plate members are provided. Each of the resistance plate members is attached to the second end of one of the first and second strap members.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of either of the first and second strap members and tightening it after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the securing strap attachment means. The first and second strap members are properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and held in place by the first and second resistance plate members located vertically at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper with the securing strap attachment means connected to the attachment cooperation means behind the back side element of the rigid frame and the adjusting means tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In yet another variant, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes first and second strap members. Each of the strap members has a first end and a second end. A pair of securing strap attachment means is provided. The securing strap attachment means is connected to the rigid frame of the co-sleeper. Attachment cooperation means are located at the first ends of each of the first and second strap members for reversible connection to the pair of securing strap attachment means. First and second hook members are provided. Each of the hook members is attached to the second end of one of the first and second strap members.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of the first and second strap members and tightening them after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the pair of securing strap attachment means. The first and second strap members are properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and extended downwardly to a bed frame and held in place by the first and second hook members attaching to the bed frame at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper and the adjusting means is tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In yet a further variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front upper horizontal rail and front lower horizontal rail. In still a further variant, the securing strap attachment means are connected to either of the front and rear vertical rails.
In still another variant of the invention, the means for removably attaching the rigid frame to the side of the parental bed includes first and second strap members. Each of the strap members has a first end and a second end. A securing strap attachment means is located at the first end of the first strap member. An attachment cooperation means is located at the first end of the second strap member for reversible connection to the securing strap attachment means. First and second hook members are provided. Each of the hook members is attached to the second end of one of the first and second strap members.
Adjusting means are provided for adjusting a length of either of the first and second strap members and tightening them after connecting the attachment cooperation means to the securing strap attachment means. The first and second strap members are properly positioned when located under the mattress and above the surface on which the mattress rests and extended downwardly to a bed frame and held in place by the first and second hook members attaching to the bed frame at the side of the parental bed opposite placement of the co-sleeper with the securing strap attachment means connected to the attachment cooperation means behind the back side element of the rigid frame and the adjusting means tightened so the co-sleeper is held fast to the parental bed.
In a further variant, the adjusting means is disposed at a point on the strap member adjacent the resistance plate member. In still a further variant, the adjusting means is disposed at the leg end of the Y-shaped strap member adjacent the resistance plate member. In yet a further variant of the invention, the adjusting means is disposed at a point on the strap member adjacent the hook member. In another variant, the adjusting means is disposed at the leg end of the Y-shaped strap member adjacent the hook member. In still another variant, the adjusting means are disposed at points on the first and second strap member adjacent the first and second resistance plate members. In a final variant of the invention, the adjusting means are disposed at points on the first and second strap member adjacent the first and second hook members.